


A Igreja do Diabo

by Pachianarchy



Category: Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Brazilian Literature - Freeform, Irony, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachianarchy/pseuds/Pachianarchy
Summary: Este conto, marcado pela ironia, apresenta a história do dia que o Diabo resolveu fundar uma igreja para concorrer com as diversas religiões. De acordo com as leis do Diabo, o importante é promover prazeres de todos os tipos, não importa de que maneira. Aos poucos, os adeptos do novo credo, começaram a não acatar as leis e passaram, às escondidas, a dar esmola aos mais pobres e um pouco mais de atenção aos conhecidos, evidenciando a temática utilizada aqui por Machado da contradição humana.Esse é o conto original "A Igreja do Diabo", de Machado de Assis.Sim, é sério. Tá em domínio público.
Relationships: Deus/Diabo
Kudos: 7





	1. De uma idéia mirífica

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam literatura nacional! 
> 
> Só para deixar claro, ESSE TEXTO NÃO É MEU.

Conta um velho manuscrito beneditino que o Diabo, em certo dia, teve a idéia de fundar uma igreja. Embora os seus lucros fossem contínuos e grandes, sentia-se humilhado com o papel avulso que exercia desde séculos, sem organização, sem regras, sem cânones, sem ritual, sem nada. Vivia, por assim dizer, dos remanescentes divinos, dos descuidos e obséquios humanos. Nada fixo, nada regular. Por que não teria ele a sua igreja? Uma igreja do Diabo era o meio eficaz de combater as outras religiões, e destruí-las de uma vez. 

— Vá, pois, uma igreja, concluiu ele. Escritura contra Escritura, breviário contra breviário. Terei a minha missa, com vinho e pão à farta, as minhas prédicas, bulas, novenas e todo o demais aparelho eclesiástico. O meu credo será o núcleo universal dos espíritos, a minha igreja uma tenda de Abraão. E depois, enquanto as outras religiões se combatem e se dividem, a minha igreja será única; não acharei diante de mim, nem Maomé, nem Lutero. Há muitos modos de afirmar; há só um de negar tudo. 

Dizendo isto, o Diabo sacudiu a cabeça e estendeu os braços, com um gesto magnífico e varonil. Em seguida, lembrou-se de ir ter com Deus para comunicar-lhe a ideia, e desafiá-lo; levantou os olhos, acesos de ódio, ásperos de vingança, e disse consigo: — Vamos, é tempo. E rápido, batendo as asas, com tal estrondo que abalou todas as províncias do abismo, arrancou da sombra para o infinito azul.


	2. Entre Deus e o Diabo

Deus recolhia um ancião, quando o Diabo chegou ao céu. Os serafins que engrinaldavam o recém-chegado, detiveram-se logo, e o Diabo deixou-se estar à entrada com os olhos no Senhor.

— Que me queres tu? perguntou este.

— Não venho pelo vosso servo Fausto, respondeu o Diabo rindo, mas por todos os Faustos do século e dos séculos.

— Explica-te.

— Senhor, a explicação é fácil; mas permiti que vos diga: recolhei primeiro esse bom velho; dai-lhe o melhor lugar, mandai que as mais afinadas cítaras e alaúdes o recebam com os mais divinos coros...

— Sabes o que ele fez? perguntou o Senhor, com os olhos cheios de doçura.

— Não, mas provavelmente é dos últimos que virão ter convosco. Não tarda muito que o céu fique semelhante a uma casa vazia, por causa do preço, que é alto. Vou edificar uma hospedaria barata; em duas palavras, vou fundar uma igreja. Estou cansado da minha desorganização, do meu reinado casual e adventício. É tempo de obter a vitória final e completa. E então vim dizer-vos isto, com lealdade, para que me não acuseis de dissimulação... Boa idéia, não vos parece?

— Vieste dizê-la, não legitimá-la, advertiu o Senhor.

— Tendes razão, acudiu o Diabo; mas o amor-próprio gosta de ouvir o aplauso dos mestres. Verdade é que neste caso seria o aplauso de um mestre vencido, e uma tal exigência... Senhor, desço à terra; vou lançar a minha pedra fundamental.

— Vai.

— Quereis que venha anunciar-vos o remate da obra?

— Não é preciso; basta que me digas desde já por que motivo, cansado há tanto da tua desorganização, só agora pensaste em fundar uma igreja.

O Diabo sorriu com certo ar de escárnio e triunfo. Tinha alguma idéia cruel no espírito, algum reparo picante no alforje de memória, qualquer coisa que, nesse breve instante de eternidade, o fazia crer superior ao próprio Deus. Mas recolheu o riso, e disse:

— Só agora concluí uma observação, começada desde alguns séculos, e é que as virtudes, filhas do céu, são em grande número comparáveis a rainhas, cujo manto de veludo rematasse em franjas de algodão. Ora, eu proponho-me a puxá-las por essa franja, e trazê-las todas para minha igreja; atrás delas virão as de seda pura...

— Velho retórico! murmurou o Senhor.

— Olhai bem. Muitos corpos que ajoelham aos vossos pés, nos templos do mundo, trazem as anquinhas da sala e da rua, os rostos tingem-se do mesmo pó, os lenços cheiram aos mesmos cheiros, as pupilas centelham de curiosidade e devoção entre o livro santo e o bigode do pecado. Vede o ardor, — a indiferença, ao menos, — com que esse cavalheiro põe em letras públicas os benefícios que liberalmente espalha, — ou sejam roupas ou botas, ou moedas, ou quaisquer dessas matérias necessárias à vida... Mas não quero parecer que me detenho em coisas miúdas; não falo, por exemplo, da placidez com que este juiz de irmandade, nas procissões, carrega piedosamente ao peito o vosso amor e uma comenda... Vou a negócios mais altos...

Nisto os serafins agitaram as asas pesadas de fastio e sono. Miguel e Gabriel fitaram no Senhor um olhar de súplica. Deus interrompeu o Diabo.

— Tu és vulgar, que é o pior que pode acontecer a um espírito da tua espécie, replicou-lhe o Senhor. Tudo o que dizes ou digas está dito e redito pelos moralistas do mundo. É assunto gasto; e se não tens força, nem originalidade para renovar um assunto gasto, melhor é que te cales e te retires. Olha; todas as minhas legiões mostram no rosto os sinais vivos do tédio que lhes dás. Esse mesmo ancião parece enjoado; e sabes tu o que ele fez?

— Já vos disse que não.

— Depois de uma vida honesta, teve uma morte sublime. Colhido em um naufrágio, ia salvar-se numa tábua; mas viu um casal de noivos, na flor da vida, que se debatiam já com a morte; deu-lhes a tábua de salvação e mergulhou na eternidade. Nenhum público: a água e o céu por cima. Onde achas aí a franja de algodão?

— Senhor, eu sou, como sabeis, o espírito que nega.

— Negas esta morte?

— Nego tudo. A misantropia pode tomar aspecto de caridade; deixar a vida aos outros, para um misantropo, é realmente aborrecê-los...

— Retórico e sutil! exclamou o Senhor. Vai, vai, funda a tua igreja; chama todas as virtudes, recolhe todas as franjas, convoca todos os homens... Mas, vai! vai!

Debalde o Diabo tentou proferir alguma coisa mais. Deus impusera-lhe silêncio; os serafins, a um sinal divino, encheram o céu com as harmonias de seus cânticos. O Diabo sentiu, de repente, que se achava no ar; dobrou as asas, e, como um raio, caiu na terra.


	3. A boa nova aos homens

Uma vez na terra, o Diabo não perdeu um minuto. Deu-se pressa em enfiar a cogula beneditina, como hábito de boa fama, e entrou a espalhar uma doutrina nova e extraordinária, com uma voz que reboava nas entranhas do século. Ele prometia aos seus discípulos e fiéis as delícias da terra, todas as glórias, os deleites mais íntimos. Confessava que era o Diabo; mas confessava-o para retificar a noção que os homens tinham dele e desmentir as histórias que a seu respeito contavam as velhas beatas.

— Sim, sou o Diabo, repetia ele; não o Diabo das noites sulfúreas, dos contos soníferos, terror das crianças, mas o Diabo verdadeiro e único, o próprio gênio da natureza, a que se deu aquele nome para arredá-lo do coração dos homens. Vede-me gentil e airoso. Sou o vosso verdadeiro pai. Vamos lá: tomai daquele nome, inventado para meu desdouro, fazei dele um troféu e um lábaro, e eu vos darei tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo...

Era assim que falava, a princípio, para excitar o entusiasmo, espertar os indiferentes, congregar, em suma, as multidões ao pé de si. E elas vieram; e logo que vieram, o Diabo passou a definir a doutrina. A doutrina era a que podia ser na boca de um espírito de negação. Isso quanto à substância, porque, acerca da forma, era umas vezes sutil, outras cínica e deslavada.

Clamava ele que as virtudes aceitas deviam ser substituídas por outras, que eram as naturais e legítimas. A soberba, a luxúria, a preguiça foram reabilitadas, e assim também a avareza, que declarou não ser mais do que a mãe da economia, com a diferença que a mãe era robusta, e a filha uma esgalgada. A ira tinha a melhor defesa na existência de Homero; sem o furor de Aquiles, não haveria a Ilíada: "Musa, canta a cólera de Aquiles, filho de Peleu..." O mesmo disse da gula, que produziu as melhores páginas de Rabelais, e muitos bons versos de Hissope; virtude tão superior, que ninguém se lembra das batalhas de Luculo, mas das suas ceias; foi a gula que realmente o fez imortal. Mas, ainda pondo de lado essas razões de ordem literária ou histórica, para só mostrar o valor intrínseco daquela virtude, quem negaria que era muito melhor sentir na boca e no ventre os bons manjares, em grande cópia, do que os maus bocados, ou a saliva do jejum? Pela sua parte o Diabo prometia substituir a vinha do Senhor, expressão metafórica, pela vinha do Diabo, locução direta e verdadeira, pois não faltaria nunca aos seus com o fruto das mais belas cepas do mundo. Quanto à inveja, pregou friamente que era a virtude principal, origem de propriedades infinitas; virtude preciosa, que chegava a suprir todas as outras, e ao próprio talento. 

As turbas corriam atrás dele entusiasmadas. O Diabo incutia-lhes, a grandes golpes de eloqüência, toda a nova ordem de coisas, trocando a noção delas, fazendo amar as perversas e detestar as sãs.

Nada mais curioso, por exemplo, do que a definição que ele dava da fraude. Chamava-lhe o braço esquerdo do homem; o braço direito era a força; e concluía: Muitos homens são canhotos, eis tudo. Ora, ele não exigia que todos fossem canhotos; não era exclusivista. Que uns fossem canhotos, outros destros; aceitava a todos, menos os que não fossem nada. A demonstração, porém, mais rigorosa e profunda, foi a da venalidade. Um casuísta do tempo chegou a confessar que era um monumento de lógica. A venalidade, disse o Diabo, era o exercício de um direito superior a todos os direitos. Se tu podes vender a tua casa, o teu boi, o teu sapato, o teu chapéu, coisas que são tuas por uma razão jurídica e legal, mas que, em todo caso, estão fora de ti, como é que não podes vender a tua opinião, o teu voto, a tua palavra, a tua fé, coisas que são mais do que tuas, porque são a tua própria consciência, isto é, tu mesmo? Negá-lo é cair no absurdo e no contraditório. Pois não há mulheres que vendem os cabelos? não pode um homem vender uma parte do seu sangue para transfundi-lo a outro homem anêmico? e o sangue e os cabelos, partes físicas, terão um privilégio que se nega ao caráter, à porção moral do homem? Demonstrado assim o princípio, o Diabo não se demorou em expor as vantagens de ordem temporal ou pecuniária; depois, mostrou ainda que, à vista do preconceito social, conviria dissimular o exercício de um direito tão legítimo, o que era exercer ao mesmo tempo a venalidade e a hipocrisia, isto é, merecer duplicadamente.

E descia, e subia, examinava tudo, retificava tudo. Está claro que combateu o perdão das injúrias e outras máximas de brandura e cordialidade. Não proibiu formalmente a calúnia gratuita, mas induziu a exercê-la mediante retribuição, ou pecuniária, ou de outra espécie; nos casos, porém, em que ela fosse uma expansão imperiosa da força imaginativa, e nada mais, proibia receber nenhum salário, pois equivalia a fazer pagar a transpiração. Todas as formas de respeito foram condenadas por ele, como elementos possíveis de um certo decoro social e pessoal; salva, todavia, a única exceção do interesse. Mas essa mesma exceção foi logo eliminada, pela consideração de que o interesse, convertendo o respeito em simples adulação, era este o sentimento aplicado e não aquele.

Para rematar a obra, entendeu o Diabo que lhe cumpria cortar por toda a solidariedade humana. Com efeito, o amor do próximo era um obstáculo grave à nova instituição. Ele mostrou que essa regra era uma simples invenção de parasitas e negociantes insolváveis; não se devia dar ao próximo senão indiferença; em alguns casos, ódio ou desprezo. Chegou mesmo à demonstração de que a noção de próximo era errada, e citava esta frase de um padre de Nápoles, aquele fino e letrado Galiani, que escrevia a uma das marquesas do antigo regime: "Leve a breca o próximo! Não há próximo!" A única hipótese em que ele permitia amar ao próximo era quando se tratasse de amar as damas alheias, porque essa espécie de amor tinha a particularidade de não ser outra coisa mais do que o amor do indivíduo a si mesmo. E como alguns discípulos achassem que uma tal explicação, por metafísica, escapava à compreensão das turbas, o Diabo recorreu a um apólogo: — Cem pessoas tomam ações de um banco, para as operações comuns; mas cada acionista não cuida realmente senão nos seus dividendos: é o que acontece aos adúlteros. Este apólogo foi incluído no livro da sabedoria.


	4. Franjas e franjas

A previsão do Diabo verificou-se. Todas as virtudes cuja capa de veludo acabava em franja de algodão, uma vez puxadas pela franja, deitavam a capa às urtigas e vinham alistar-se na igreja nova. Atrás foram chegando as outras, e o tempo abençoou a instituição. A igreja fundara-se; a doutrina propagava-se; não havia uma região do globo que não a conhecesse, uma língua que não a traduzisse, uma raça que não a amasse. O Diabo alçou brados de triunfo.

Um dia, porém, longos anos depois notou o Diabo que muitos dos seus fiéis, às escondidas, praticavam as antigas virtudes. Não as praticavam todas, nem integralmente, mas algumas, por partes, e, como digo, às ocultas. Certos glutões recolhiam-se a comer frugalmente três ou quatro vezes por ano, justamente em dias de preceito católico; muitos avaros davam esmolas, à noite, ou nas ruas mal povoadas; vários dilapidadores do erário restituíam-lhe pequenas quantias; os fraudulentos falavam, uma ou outra vez, com o coração nas mãos, mas com o mesmo rosto dissimulado, para fazer crer que estavam embaçando os outros.

A descoberta assombrou o Diabo. Meteu-se a conhecer mais diretamente o mal, e viu que lavrava muito. Alguns casos eram até incompreensíveis, como o de um droguista do Levante, que envenenara longamente uma geração inteira, e, com o produto das drogas, socorria os filhos das vítimas. No Cairo achou um perfeito ladrão de camelos, que tapava a cara para ir às mesquitas. O Diabo deu com ele à entrada de uma, lançou-lhe em rosto o procedimento; ele negou, dizendo que ia ali roubar o camelo de um drogomano; roubou-o, com efeito, à vista do Diabo e foi dá-lo de presente a um muezim, que rezou por ele a Alá. O manuscrito beneditino cita muitas outras descobertas extraordinárias, entre elas esta, que desorientou completamente o Diabo. Um dos seus melhores apóstolos era um calabrês, varão de cinqüenta anos, insigne falsificador de documentos, que possuía uma bela casa na campanha romana, telas, estátuas, biblioteca, etc. Era a fraude em pessoa; chegava a meter-se na cama para não confessar que estava são. Pois esse homem, não só não furtava ao jogo, como ainda dava gratificações aos criados. Tendo angariado a amizade de um cônego, ia todas as semanas confessar-se com ele, numa capela solitária; e, conquanto não lhe desvendasse nenhuma das suas ações secretas, benzia-se duas vezes, ao ajoelhar-se, e ao levantar-se. O Diabo mal pôde crer tamanha aleivosia. Mas não havia que duvidar; o caso era verdadeiro.

Não se deteve um instante. O pasmo não lhe deu tempo de refletir, comparar e concluir do espetáculo presente alguma coisa análoga ao passado. Voou de novo ao céu, trêmulo de raiva, ansioso de conhecer a causa secreta de tão singular fenômeno. Deus ouviu-o com infinita complacência; não o interrompeu, não o repreendeu, não triunfou, sequer, daquela agonia satânica. Pôs os olhos nele, e disse-lhe: 

— Que queres tu, meu pobre Diabo? As capas de algodão têm agora franjas de seda, como as de veludo tiveram franjas de algodão. Que queres tu? É a eterna contradição humana.


End file.
